Numerous control mechanisms have operating or adjustment shafts which are rotatable between various positions to provide desired settings. Some such control mechanisms change the electrical connection between various individual contacts. Others alter the setting of a variable resistor, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,864 or 5,150,095 for example, each of which is included herein by reference.
Typical of such control mechanisms are the controls for electric ovens. They provide a range of temperatures for normal cooking (baking), such as from "warm" to about 550 degrees Fahrenheit, as well as a broil setting, an automatic clean setting and an off setting. With such controls it is desirable that there be a detent or positive stop at each end of the normal range, as well as at the broil, the automatic clean and the off settings. On the other hand it is desirable that the normal or bake cooking range not include any detents.
The detent or stop action needs to be distinct to assure the user that the control is at the desired setting. At the same time the operating knob and indication dial need to be small to fit on the backsplash (control panel) of an oven. In addition modern controls are becoming more and more compact, which means that it is more and more important that the force used to generate the detents be applied to the operating shaft in a balanced manner.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved control mechanism in which the detent generating force is applied in a balanced manner.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a control mechanism in which a significant amount of detent force is generated in a confined area.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a control mechanism which is easily assembled and disassembled.